pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hardest enemy
the enemy hardest enemy in my opinion in pikmin 1 the burrowing snagrat in pikmin 2 the empress bulbax with larva as i haven't faced the titan dweevil or the emperor bulbax :The Burrowing Snagrat? It snags your Min? :THE BURROWING SNAGRAT THAT THING WAS EASY!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Burrowing Snagret is pretty tough, I always end up losing 1 Pikmi when I face them. I think that the Pileated Snagret is he hardest.-- I used to find Snagrets (both kinds) annoying, but now they're not so bad. I probably find Bulbears the hardest; they're just so mobile and eat so quickly. :Early on I found the Fiery Bulbax the hardest ::Bulbears are easy if you reset the game if you have Purples. Otherwise, they're bastards! Bulblaxes are the toughest regular enemy, but I fine Sangrets the toughest bosses. Fighting the one Pileated Snagret and Burrowing Snagret on the 4th floor of the Hole of Heores was 10x harder than the fighting the 3 Emperor Bulblaxes on the 10th floor. I lost 32 Pikmin to the 10 Burrowing Snagrets I've fought and 15 to the 4 Pileated Snagrets I fought and lost none to the Emperors, but 3 to the Fiery Bulblaxes.-- i found the waterwraith impossibley hard but easy when i worked out to use purples--Ginta289 09:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) i found a glitch i went to the cave where you fight the toady bloyster and i didnt kill it and left the cave and now onperplexing pool there are tons of spooty bulberas and a beady long legs and when i killed them the repawn the next day --Ginta289 09:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :...Seriously, what sort of definition of 'glitch' are you using? And Gamefreak: yeah, but what isn't easy with Purples? True, Green, true. Purples= Best Pikmin of the game.-- Stuff that isn't easy with purples: # Getting things out of water # Getting the Healing Cask off its perch # Carrying things quickly # Walking through electricity # And fire # And water # And poison That's 7. :I think the conversation that took place four months ago was refering to enemies. I had a similar experience to Ginta's. I went into the Citadel of spiders and I didn't beat the freaky long legs beady long legs, then when I got back up, a beady long legs was right next to the landing site. The Beady long legs'es graphics looked like it was missing some parts. What's even weirder, even though I'm sure it was a glitch, the boss music still played, and when I checked the piklopedia at the end of the day, it said I had defeated 2, but I only challenged the long legs once (not including this glitch). Wierd, huh? P.S. The hardest boss ever used to be the empress bulblax and the emperor bulblax, but when I challenged them again, they were so friggin' easy! To defeat the emperor bulblax, I just tossed some purples at it and reset the game, and for the empress bublax I just tossed a lotta purples at it and it DIED. The hardest boss these days is Burrowing Snagret. It took all 15 of my white pikmin to kill it, and only 8 whites made it out. =(-Legendlink